


Not Alone

by WanderingPhoenix



Category: Soul Catcher(s)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Determined friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingPhoenix/pseuds/WanderingPhoenix
Summary: Their student conductor left and no one knows why but one thing is for sure, they will find him. No matter what they will bring him back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Soul catcher(s) manga and wanted to try writing a fic for it, no guarantee that it'll be constant updates but hopefully I can capture some of this wonderful series's essence?

Kodama-sensei stared intensely at the paper in her hand before turning to the youth standing in front of her.  
"Are you sure about this?" The young man silently nods and she knows this can't be an easy decision for him. She has watched him grow from the moment he entered the concert band wanting to conduct, a nervous boy who cowered at the slightest provocation to the confident man he was today, though he stilled cowered under intimidation before bringing forth amazing performances.

She thought he would give up after a day or two but never did she expect such a change in sound from his gradual conducting and acceptance by the section leaders. The hopelessness and troubles that had been slowly consuming the group was first wiped away from Tokisaka Hibiki before gradually extending to the other band sections. In the end they finally won gold at the National Concert Band competition. 

"You could stay and see what happens" She reasoned.  
"I can't bother everyone that way. It would distract them, cloud their hearts and sound and that is something I don't want happening" He looked away from her, away from what she knew he saw was her heart's plea not to leave, others had explained before that he had a type of synesthesia that allowed him to see the hearts of others.  
"But not telling them will only -"  
"I've run out of time" he interrupts and looks directly into her eyes, pain and sorrow plainly visible for all to see "and there is no guarantee that I could continue conducting if I don't do this now. I'll return if I can, but please don't tell them about this....j-just tell them it was for personal reasons."

Kodama-sensei could only sigh and concede to his plea. He smiles then bows to her and leaves without looking back.

That day Kamine Shouta left and never returned.


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kamine has left what are his friends going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I dunno if I'm even writing this properly but hopefully I get this story moving in the direction that I want it to. Also I messed around with loopholes in the story sooooo enjoy the chapter~!

It has been a day since Kodama-sensei announced that Kamine had withdrawn from the club and as she had expected the section leaders were in an uproar. How could their young conductor just up and leave like that?! Utebi and Tsuruno had extreme cases of rage and indignation while Souma and Tokisaka had been shocked by the blow and the rest were in no better states varying between contempt, worry, shock, dismay and everything in between. Knowing that they would need time to digest the news, Kodama-sensei dimissed everyone and went back to her office after telling them there would be a rehersal in two days time.

Otowa-senpai and Utebi-sempai had rounded on Tokisaka immediately after the dismissal and demanded to know what was going on but just like them Tokisaka was just as clueless and confused as the rest at the abrupt departure. There was nothing in their interactions that had hinted at Kamine wanting to or even thinking about leaving. Kamine had loved conducting with all his heart and soul, taking many risks to bring the band together to what it is now. There was no reason for him to just suddenly leave like this.

Everyone who had stayed to hear Tokisaka's response could only furrow their brows when it was evident that even he did not know the reasons behind this sudden departure. Tsuruno left first with a threat to cut up Kamine when he next saw him then Kanaibuchi-senpai and his three friends Kawawa-senpai, Hoshiai-sempai, and Kanzaki-sempai left to go discuss this with their recuperating childhood friend at the hospital while the remaining boys and girls had gotten together and were discussing this terrible piece of news as they walked out of the room Otowa-senpai not included since he had cram school to attend to that evening.

The next day no matter how hard everyone searched, they could not find Kamine anywhere on campus. The school had been torn upside down and the only thing they found out was that Kamine had taken a personal leave of abscence and nothing more. Tokisaka had gone to Kamine's classroom and the class representative Oomura-san had suggested that he try going to his house and finding him there before helpfully giving him Kamine's address.

Gratefully accepting the information and with a growing sense of hope Tokisaka, Souma,and Otowa headed to the location scribbled on the piece of paper and arrived at a modest home twenty minutes away from their school. Just as they were about to ring the doorbell a middle aged man with dark hair and a beard walked up and asked them what they wanted.

Souma politely introduced themselves to the man who seemed to be Kamine's father before asking if the one they were looking for was home.

"Shou-kun?" The man seemed surprised to hear them asking for his son "He left the house at the start of his freshman high school year and never came back." Shocked once again by this new revelation the group could only thank the man before walking away in a state of shock. They didn't notice or hear anything else the man had to say to them as the only words that rang in their minds were "Left at the start of the school year" and "Never came back."

After walking a good distance away Souma was still in a state of disbelief while Otowa was looking something up on his cellphone in contemplative silence. Tokisaka looked like he was just about ready to tear his hair out before screaming for the world to hear "Just where the hell did he disappear off too?!"


	3. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokisaka takes a look down memory lane and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Chacha4Mao and SolarSystem for the kudos, I didn't have high expectations for this story getting that much attention since SC(S) has so little fanfics based around it.
> 
> ng just means no-go, since it doesn't sound right writing no go for some reason.

On the day of the rehearsal there were ngs in almost every section of the band, it was like the vibrant sound they had built up was muddied by a tense undertone. But how could that be? No one had made any mistakes while playing their pieces.

Seeing that everyone was unable to understand what was wrong Kodama-sensei could only impart these words onto her students "Seeing as how no one's heart is into today's practice we shall stop here for today and try again tomorrow." Those who heard her critique could only grip their instruments in frustration and look away.

Following up on her review she then turned to Tokisaka "What happened to the sound you used to produce? It's like you're not giving your all!" Turning to the trumpet section "There isn't too much problem with your playing today but you guys seem to be off by a beat and only Otowa has kept pace with the rest of the band, work harder to sync with each other!" At the clarinet and drums she had told them to play more powerfully and with more feeling while to the rest of the band she didn't have any qualms with their playing. In the end, the hidden meaning was that the band needed to wake up and play seriously. They had to get over the fact that Kamine Shouta was not there anymore and that they would no longer be able to follow his conducting. Afterwards the band was dismissed and everyone went off to do their own separate things.

Once everyone left, Tokisaka who was still sitting sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Yesterday's events replayed in his mind from the moment they had met Kamine's father to learning that he had not been living in this home for almost two years now. How had that minor detail escaped the school's notice? Or maybe the school knew? But then how did Kamine get parental permission when needed then? The more Tokisaka thought about it the more questions he had then answers. Deciding to stop thinking about Kamine's familial affairs he moved on to recalling Kodama-sensei's critism of not playing his all today. It was true. He was distracted and it had affected his playing. 

After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling his feet started to move on their own and he wound up on the school rooftop, the place where they truly first met. He had to smile at the thought because at that time he had only wanted play freely without worry about the faculty advisor's expectations and Moko's lost voice. He had brushed Kamine off with an offhand invitation to the auditorium if he wanted to hear him play thinking he was another one of those spectator turned fan after hearing his impromptu playing. 

Who would have known that because of this one meeting he was able to save Moko and regain the sound of his music? 

A fond chuckle escaped his lips as he walked away from the rooftop and somehow wound up at the same street where he first tried inviting Kamine to join the concert band and was rejected. It was only by shouting out his wish at the school entranceway the next day was he able to truly persuade Kamine to join.

And because Kamine had joined Tokisaka and the rest of the band was able to overcome the adversities that were holding them back, bringing about growth and enjoyment back into their playing.

The last place Tokisaka wound up at was Shikishiki Park where everyone had gone together to enjoy the cherry blossoms last year. Right now wasn't the season for cherry blossoms but he remembered the fun they had had that day as well as being surpised by Kamine's great shooting ability, though he almost threw the metaphoric table when Kamine had given him a fish plushie for Moko thinking that it was an attempt to woo her but luckily turned out to be a thank you gift for her help with Ringing Garden as well as a congratulatory gift for her recovery. However what stood out the most that day was the content look on Kamine's face when he confessed to hating cherry blossoms before but now that he had friends and allies he was enjoying club activities and for once the cherry blossoms were really nice. 

That content look and every euphoric, determined, and pleased face he made during and after a harsh performance was the reason why Tokisaka needed to find Kamine and bring him back. 

It was those looks that Tokiska believed there was no way Kamine could leave the band so suddenly like this without saying something to them face to face, least of all not without even saying good bye.

With a renewed determination Tokisaka walked home to plan his next course of action.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a certain place, a young man was cowering under the intense glare of one Otowa Satoi.

"You've found me, Otowa-senpai" he says with a hesitant smile while the other continues to stare him down. He was looking directly at Otowa and the enraged tyrannosaurus that hid an upset baby inside.

"Why did you leave?" 

It took him a second as though he was deciphering the question. Blinking in surprise he could only yield to this terrifyingly angry and dear friend of his with a troubled smile before revealing his reasons. By the end of it Otowa was alarmed and troubled by what he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the more into the story we get the longer the chapters get and the harder it is to find the right words to express this story.  
> Oh well, hope it was an enjoyable read regardless~


	4. Involvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually easier to write, but took a while to post.  
> Sorry for any readers waiting for an update *bows

Kodama-sensei didn't think too much of it when Otowa one day asked her if he could have a compilation of all of the conducting Kamine had done last year and promised she would hand him the compilation in a few days time. If she didn't have a recording of a specific performance she could just ask other music schools that had participated in the same contest if they had that recording so it was no trouble at all. There was one problem that she never saw coming.

Three days into compiling, Takekaze's student conductor Ichou Eiichi came to visit, to see how his rival conductor was doing. He had heard about Kodama-sensei's music request and had come to deliver the copy to her in person. It came as no surprise that he would be shocked then furious as the sudden withdrawal.

"He didn't tell me that he had quit conducting! Nothing in his words rang false when we spoke!" The furious young man lowly growled "When I see him again he's going to explain everything to me!"

Feeling a sense of dread, Kodama-sensei turned to look at her students and watched as they slowly surrounded the ranting young man before bombarding him with question, though she noticed that Otowa only watched carefully from the sidelines which was quite strange since he too had wanted to know where Kamine had gone.

"You saw Kamine?!"  
"Where?!?! When?!"  
"UWaa!" 

At this point Kodama-sensei could only sigh and watch as the poor boy was bombarded with questions and demands to know where Kamine was last spotted. Perhaps the reason why Kamine and Ichou got along so well was the fact that both boys were socially awkward outside of their common interests in conducting and music as well as having unique abilities, more so Kamine since Ichou has more experience dealing with people since his grandfather is world-famous. Ichou, just like Kamine has a type of synesthesia called chromesthesia where colors appear when he hears sounds. Since he said that Kamine's words did not ring false, whatever Ichou had asked did not lead him to realize that Kamine had left the band.

"What are you talking about?" the bewildered boy asked "I met him two days ago. He was-"

Abruptly cut off by Otowa who had somehow entered the crowding group, blocking Ichou from the rest of his bandmates.

"I'll take you guys to Kamine tomorrow." Then right after that Otowa packed his things and left for cram school leaving behind a stunned crowd.

How was Kodama-sensei suppose to deal with this mess?? Mentally she was trying to figure out how Otowa knew where Kamine was and also would she be breaking her promise to Kamine if she told them why he had left now? Instead she told the frozen students to go back and practice for tomorrow they would once again have another group session. 

Ichou spent the next hours standing stupidly and lost in thought before leaving once the practice session was over.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite group meets Kamine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had this chapter in the works since my last reply and uploaded chapter but a combination of writer's block and real life pushed this on hold.
> 
> As you may have noticed I now have a set number of chapters for this story now.  
> Unfortunately I need to wait for the manga to translate some more before I can post the next few chapters so I can make sure I've got the right names and reasons But if the translation don't happen then I might just keep going anyways because I do have a general guideline for this story.
> 
> Enjoy

On that day it could be said that everyone in the room was shocked by the fact that Otowa knew where Kamine was and not only had he not told them the moment he had found out he had planned to not tell anyone at all for reasons unknown. It also sounded like he had spoken to Kamine too and had made a decision to reveal where Kamine was when he realized Ichou had let slip he had encountered Kamine somewhere. Once practice had ended, Kodama-sensei had called Otowa into her office to privately speak to him before letting him go with a troubling look on her face as well as some paperwork to give to Kamine.

Everyone tried to corner and question Otowa and it seemed like Soma almost managed to do so since they shared the trumpet section but somehow Otowa managed to slip away easily by leaving early because of his cram school lessons. The only thing they could do now was wait for tomorrow to arrive faster and get to the bottom of this mystery of the disappearance of Kamine Shouta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School ended the next day and every band member was thrumming with barely contained energy. Kodama-sensei was looking through some papers and couldn't help but wonder just how Kamine would react to seeing his bandmates so suddenly. His eyes that day, though darkened by his troubles were resolute in his decision to leave his friends in the dark until he could overcome this obstacle. Though whether he could or couldn't was still anyone's call. The only thing she could do now was make sure that her students, his friends didn't freak out once they learned of his dilemma.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of students stood in front of a familiar building.

"Otowa, this place...." uncertain and confused, Soma could only voice out what everyone was thinking, "Isn't this your family's hospital?"

A hum was the only acknowlegement he got before Otowa walked in and everyone shared looks before following in. Once they reached the visitor lounge area they once performed "Bugler's holiday" so long ago Otowa motioned for them to sit down. Once everyone was seated he gave them a warning.

"Whatever you see and hear next you are not allowed to make a commotion, no matter what. Stay calm or else it will badly affect Kamine." At this he gave a slightly intimidating aura, "If you do not I will personally drag you out of this hospital. Now wait here while I go see if Kamine is here yet and bring him over."

With that he walked away leaving behind more questions and a solemn air to the group he left behind.

'What did he mean by affecting Kamine if we get emotional?' Wondered Tokisaka, it couldn't be that his heart-seeing abilities were the reason why he left the band, right? Besides it had been a long time since seeing another's heart had any sort of physical effect on Kamine these days. The only things that came to mind were Kamine sweating from an intensely troubled or antagonistic heart or directing a really intense performance that left him exhausted.

Tokisaka pondered on this while the rest of his friends were chatting and waiting for Otowa to return with their missing conductor and friend.

It didn't take long for them to hear that missing voice once more as before seeing said person.

".... Says I should check in now and start preparing for the surgery as soon as possible"  
there was a hint of fear threading through that normally excited and serious voice of his, "that any later and there will be no hope of ever being able to see again."

Staring at the one walking next to Otowa, it was like time stood still as everyone took in the sight of their absent conductor.

Kamine hadn't changed much in the short time that they had not seen him, in truth he at most, had a haircut and was wearing more casual clothing if nothing else. However the thing that surprised them more was that Kamine wasn't looking at them at all! They were three feet away and not once did he notice their presence. He was looking only at Soma and holding his sleeve too. There was seriously something wrong with this scene.

"Hmm?" as if Kamine had seen something, his head turned in their direction and the dumbfounded look on his face couldn't be more priceless if not for the fact everyone's minds were still in outerspace.

"Senpai...." was that hesitation and uncertainty they were hearing while watching as Kamine tugged on Otowa's sleeve? "....i-is it me or are there members of the band here?"

".........."

"Yes" Otowa confirmed, "They're here to see you."

"..................."

"U-um.......long time no see?"

 "KAMINEEEE!!!!!!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hospital somewhere in Japan, a group of students were thrown out while a patient was left bewildered at their removal.


End file.
